


The Buggery Of Mail

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Letters, Romance, Shakespearean Language, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my experience trying to send Tom Hiddleston fan mail and having it get lost in the mail. Always wondered what kind of conversation we would have about it, so in this story since we know each other the letter in question is a love letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buggery Of Mail

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Author insert story as I am in this as Tom's girlfriend I hope you guys enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcome :)

I was walking around my apartment calling the post office trying to figure out what happened to my letter to Tom. I had sent it on September of last year and with registered post so I would know that it would arrive.

Now during that time there was a strike in the post office and I kept checking it on-line to make sure it was getting somewhere. I was told that within a month it would arrive as I haven't chosen the express delivery.

In retrospect it sounded like it would've been the better choice. Having told the post office it didn't arrive yet, I sent an inquiry form and as far as I know that letter is still somewhere out there floating in space. I was going to write Tom another one when my phone rang.

The caller id said Tom Tom; it was what I called him. "Hello" I said as I answered the phone. "Darling, how I missed your voice how are you my love?" he said softly. "Well you know I tried sending you a letter and it got lost in the mail" I stated. "Mail…it's quite buggery isn't it?" Tom said much to my amusement.

"So this is what we're talking about now the buggery of mail?" I asked with a slight chuckle. "Yes my love, I can't have the buggery of mail taketh my love's letters and not deliver them to me now can I?" he said. "Me thinks that thou has made this conversation even more amusing by speaking Shakespearean and you know what that doth to me" I said.

"Pray tell my love, what doth that do to thee?" he whispered softly. "Thomas, thou knows full well what it doth do to mine heart to hear thou speak in such manners, it doth melts mine heart" I whispered.

 

"Then I shall continue for nothing makes my heart grow fonder, then to know I make my loves heart melt at my words, now do tell me my darling love what did thy write in thou's letter to me?" he asked. "I had written of how my heart misses thee so, how I long to see thee and be held in thou's strong protecting arms".

I said softly sensing he was smiling. Just then there was a knock on my door. "Hold on darling there's someone at door" I said as I opened it there he was standing at my door front wearing a black and white suit and his beautiful smile. "Still want to talk about the buggery of mail?" he asked smiling. I chuckled as we both hung up our phones at the same time. He walked in after I had closed the door after him and we kissed passionately locked in a loving embrace.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) This is the last thing I'm posting for now till I have some more ideas and then we'll see


End file.
